Only a dream
by TFODF
Summary: YAOI WARNING! If you dont like yaoi guy x guy Don't read


Alright. This is a re-do of the chapter. I hope you enjoy… This is my first fic ever. ^^

Here ya go:

----------------------------------------

Axel ran his hands down the blonde's bare back. "Don't worry, I'll make it all stop" He whispered.

The blonde struggled, the rope around his wrists felt like it was tightening a little every second. He tried to hold back a moan as the redhead licked his neck, despite all Roxas' struggling, he couldn't hide that he was enjoying this immensely.

Roxas watched as the redhead stripped himself of his clothes. He had a perfect body, he thought to himself.

Axel, now stripping Roxas' boxers off, leaned down and kissed Roxas' passionately

It was all happening so fast, and before they knew it Axel was sliding his swollen member into Roxas. Roxas let out a yelp as Axel thrusted himself completely inside of him.

Axel stroked Roxas' member in time with every thrust. They were both ready to cum when suddenly --

Roxas woke up panting and shaking, disappointed to find out that it was all just a dream.

"It was only a dream" Roxas sighed. "Axel has been gone for 3 years now… "

Roxas looked at the clock. 7:30. "Just great" he sighed. He was a freshman in college, first day of the new semester and he was going to be late. He quickly got changed and darted off to school.

He was walking into the building when he heard his name being called. He knew exactly who it was, and started walking a little faster.

"Roxas! Wait up." The small blonde girl shouted.

Now it wasn't that he didn't like Naminé, she just had a major crush on him. But Roxas slowed down. "Yes, Naminé?" he asked sounding annoyed.

" I was just wondering, could you help me find my class?" She asked quietly

"No, I'm already going to be late." He snapped back. Running off towards his next class. He looked back at Naminé, who looked completely crushed. He felt bad, but not bad enough to go back and apologize.

The bell had just rung as Roxas entered the classroom. His teacher glared at him and eyed for him to take a seat. He rushed over and sat down beside his best friend Sora and Sora's boyfriend Riku. Riku wasn't really Sora's boyfriend, Roxas just like teasing him.

Half way through the class, Roxas was daydreaming about the dream he had awoken from this morning.

Roxas never stopped thinking about Axel. They were best friends. Up until an argument. They had gone about a week without talking, but when Roxas had gone to apologize to Axel, him and his family were gone.

A tear ran down Roxas' cheek just as the bell rang.

"You're thinking of him again, aren't you?" said a familiar voice.

Roxas quickly wiped his cheek trying to cover up that he was crying. "Yeah.." he sighed as he looked up at Sora.

"Forget about him, Roxas!" Riku said while grabbing Sora from behind. Sora jumped and glared at Riku.

"It's not that easy " Roxas sighed. He regretted it every day that he hadn't been able to even say goodbye.

Sora knew that he had liked Axel. "Well, why not just move on?" he suggested while grabbing his books and heading for the door, Riku and Roxas followed.

" Move on? What do you mean." Roxas replied.

"There is Naminé" Sora said, while pointing at her. " she really likes you, you should give her a chance."

Roxas sighed at the thought. Sure she was a friend, but Roxas didn't want to date her or anything.

Roxas felt someone push him, He fell into Naminé, almost knocking her over. "S-sorry" he said quickly, looking back at Riku who was laughing at him. He shot a glare as he turned back to Naminé.

"Hey… uh, sorry about earlier." He said, looking down at his feet. " I was in a bit of a rush"

"Don't worry about it." Naminé said cheerfully, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Roxas turned around and began to walk towards Riku and Sora. He thought about what Sora said. Maybe he did need to move on. He stopped and looked back at Naminé.

"Naminé?" he called. " Wanna see a movie Friday?"

"I'd like that." She said, trying to hold back her joy.


End file.
